Wedding secrets Oneshot
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: They had discovered many secrets during their years in Hogwarts, but they didn t expected to find out about so many at their wedding day!


**Hey guys! =)**

**This is a Harry Potter short story! ****If you know me you´re aware of my Harry/Hermione ship, this is why they get married in this one!**

**I just finished my story where they accidentally get married in Las Vegas so I just think that´s what gave me this idea! =)**

**And I kind of like Luna and Draco together so you´ll see them in here too, and of course a lot of confusing secrets will be revealed! ;D**

**And just so you know: Since it´s been a while that Fleur lives in the UK I think her English got pretty good****(which means I was just too lazy to think about how I could make her sound French XD)**

**I´m from Germany so there will be some mistake in gramma but please don´t judge my story because of that, I´m trying my best!**

**Enjoy reading and leave a comment!**

**Oh and by the way: **

**I don´t own Harry Potter, if I would this would have totally happened! :D**

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_We would be happy to see you at our wedding_

_on July 26__th__ this year_

_We hope that you´ll find your way to_

_the Burrow to join us at this happy day!_

_Feel free to bring someone with you!_

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter & Hermione Jane Granger_

"Luna honey?" he asked and turned around to the bathroom door where his girlfriend appeared.

"Yeah?" she gave him one of her wonderful smiles and he couldn´t help but smiling back.

"You got a wedding invitation."

She walked over to him and took the card into her hands. "Oh, that´s nice. They finally made it!" Luna smiled again.

"Finally made it? What´s that supposed to mean?" he sat down on their bed, looking at her.

"Well there was always this magic between them, they were made for each other. Just like you and me."

He smiled and then stroke her cheek while she sat down beside him.

"So…what do you want to wear? It has to match with my dress you know."

He gave her a confusing look. "You want me to come with you?"

Luna nodded. "Of course, it says _Feel free to bring someone with you_ and I´m bringing you."

He got up from the bed and walked around in the room.

"Do you think it´s a good idea? I mean we never got along really well and…"

Suddenly she was right in front of him and putting her index finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh! That was in the past, you changed, we all did. "  
But that was a lie, she had maybe grown up a bit but she was still this lovely, dreamy girl that he loved more than his life.

"I´m thinking about wearing the green dress…so you can´t wear the red tie. Maybe we should go and buy you a green one!"

He smiled. "I was in Slytherin my Darling, I have a lot of green ties."

* * *

"**Harry!"** Hermione stormed into the room and Harry almost fell of the bed.

"Don´t scare me like that!" he sat up and looked at his fiancé, the expression on her face was…well he couldn´t quite define it yet.

"Oh, I´m sorry." They were already at the Burrow because the wedding would be in 3 days and they still had to arrange some things.

Hermione gave him a kiss and sat down beside him.

"What´s the matter?" the last few days Hermione had been freaking out a bit about the wedding but she tried to cover it and to calm herself.

"I just got an owl from Lavender Brown."

"Why?" Harry couldn´t imagine a single reason for Lavender to write to Hermione.

"She asked if we have a wish for a wedding gift."

Long pause.

"We didn´t invite her, did we?" Harry finally asked.

"Surely not." Hermione answered. "The only reason could be that she´s coming with someone we invited."

Another pause.

"But with whom?" That was a good question.

"You…you don´t think it´s Ron, do you?" Hermione looked at him.

"Never…I mean...he didn´t tell us with whom he wants to come…" Harry looked at the letter Hermione was still holding in her hands.

"He only said that we know her and that we´ll be surprised."

It couldn´t be Ron and Lavender, not again.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked.

"Of course it does. I don´t like that girl, she´s annoying! I don´t really want her at my wedding!"

Harry looked at her. "Does it bother you having her at your wedding or that she´s probably back together with Ron?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry James Potter, you don´t really think I still have feelings for Ron, do you?" she turned to him.

"I love you more than my life and I think I proved that several times. I wouldn´t be doing this if I´m not madly in love with you." He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

_She´s right._

It was only that he still couldn´t believe that she was his, he had lost so much in his life that he was still scared.

"But what is this thing with Lavender?"

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up early and got out of bed very quiet because she didn´t want to wake Harry up.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Hermione expected to be alone but when she entered the room she saw Fleur sitting at the table.

She had a big bowl of ice cream in front of her and a spoon in her right hand.

"Good morning!"

Fleur almost choked herself with the ice cream.

"M…morning." She felt and definitely looked like she was caught by doing something she wasn´t allowed to do.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should eat something that is more appropriate for breakfast." Hermione smiled.

"It doesn´t matter what I eat…I´ll be throwing up anyway." The young brunette sat down beside Fleur.

"Are you sick?" she was worried.

Fleur tried to smile. "No…no I am ok." Well that was a lie and even Hermione knew that.

"You can tell me, whatever it is!" she was trying to look into Fleur´s eyes but the blonde looked away.

"I…I am pregnant."

Hermione was prepared, but she didn´t expect that.

"What? Does anybody else know?" she asked.

"No. I didn´t wanted to steal you the show, you know everything was about the wedding."

Hermione grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Oh Fleur! It´s ok, that´s ok it´s wonderful that you´re pregnant!" now Fleur smiled for real.

"But don´t tell anyone please. Let us just wait until the wedding is over." Hermione nodded.

"You haven´t even told Bill, have you?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn´t sure but when I got the results everyone was so busy with planning the wedding. I didn´t want to bother them."

Hermione squeezed her hand. "You´re too cute! We have to buy some things for the baby, clothes and toys. How about you making something real for breakfast while I´ll get changed and after that we´ll go shopping?!"

Fleur gave her a big smile. "You´re the best Hermione!"

* * *

Harry was on the search for Ron, he needed to ask him about this Lavender thing.

He finally found him outside, sitting on a bench.

"Hey!" He gave his best friend a smile as he sat down beside him.

"Hey."

Harry didn't really know how to start this thing so they just sat there for about a minute, saying nothing.

"You don´t get scared or something, do you?" Ron suddenly asked and Harry turned to him.

"Sorry?"

"Well…you won´t back out and leave Hermione because you are scared to marry her?!"

Harry suddenly needed to grin. "Ron, what the heck are you thinking?" That was typical of him!

"I surely won´t be backing out ´cause I´m crazy about this girl!"

Ron seemed to be glad to hear that as an answer.

"I was just wondering…who will you bring for the wedding?"

_Please don´t say it´s Lavender, please!_

"I already told you that you´ll see it at the wedding! I can´t tell you yet not even Mom knows."

Harry tried to look a bit mad. "Hermione and me, we´re your best friends, how can you not tell us?!"

Ron gave him a smile. "Sorry buddy, but it´s a surprise and a secret!"

Harry couldn´t get rid of the feeling that there were a lot more secrets and surprises to come.

* * *

"Where have you been Mione? I haven´t seen you all day long." Harry asked as they all sat at the dinner table.

"Ehm…Fleur and I went shopping."

Suddenly Ginny almost choked herself with her food, all heads turned to her.

"Ginny honey, are you ok?" her mother asked worried but the red head girl just nodded.

_What was that about?_

"Shopping? Did you buy something?" Mr. Weasley seemed to be interested in that.

Hermione´s thoughts went to the toys and the cute little romper suits they had bought.

"No…nothing. We just looked at some clothes."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And that took you the entire day?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Just because you can´t concentrate on something for longer than 10 minutes doesn´t mean we can´t either."

The whole table started laughing, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to look serious, but it didn´t really work.

"I think…I´m off to bed." Fleur said after a while.

"Are you ok, honey?" Bill asked and his wife just nodded. "I´m just tired." With a last look and a little smile in Hermione´s direction she disappeared upstairs.

* * *

The wedding was tomorrow and now even Harry got a bit nervous. He had no idea why, it was probably the normal reaction all people were going through the day before their wedding.

"Hey…Harry." It was Ginny.

She sat down beside him and for the next minute they remained silent.

Harry had a Déjà Vu. It was just like yesterday with Ron except for the fact that it wasn´t him who wanted something this time.

"You wanna ask me something?"

Ginny startled up. "Ehm…no. I just wanted to congratulate you."

Harry looked at her very confused.

"The wedding is tomorrow!"

She shook her head. "No, I´m talking about the baby."

Silence.

"Baby?" Harry finally asked and looked even more confused.

"Well, Hermione is pregnant isn´t she?" Now Ginny was confused too.

"She…she´s what?" that hit Harry with a strike.

"She didn´t tell you yet?" Ginny felt like she said something she wasn´t allowed to.

"No."

_What the hell is going on? Why didn´t she tell me?_

"Ehm…I´m…I´m sorry. I just think she maybe wanted to tell you at the wedding day." Ok, this was not a good attempt to save the situation.

"Did she tell you?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head.

"No, no. I just saw her as I was walking past this shop for baby clothes yesterday. She was looking at romper suits."

Harry was confused, why didn´t she tell anyone?

"Look Harry, I´m sorry!"

He tried to smile. "No Ginny, it´s not your fault! I´ll talk to her about that."

He was not sure if he should wait until tomorrow or if he should talk to her right now.

* * *

When Harry went upstairs and into their room he saw Ron, Hermione was hanging over his shoulder and was banging on his back with her hands.

"Put me down!" she laughed but Ron didn´t even seem to think about that.

"Hey. guys."

Hermione lifted her head but when Ron turned around she couldn´t see her fiancé anymore.

"Hey Harry!" Ron gave him a smile.

"Ronald! Would you now please put me down?" Hermione laughed again, sooner said than done.

"Hermione…can I talk to you?"

_Why does he sound so serious?_

"S…sure."

Ron nodded and left the room.

"What´s the matter?" Hermione sat down on the bed.

_He´s just her best friend…that what best friends do…._

"Please don´t tell me you´re jealous again Harry!"

He wasn´t prepared for that.

"Well…why…why didn´t tell me about the baby?"

And Hermione wasn´t prepared for that.

"You…you know?!" she asked.

"Of course! Why didn´t you tell me? Are you sure it´s mine?"

Hermione´s eyes grew wide.

"What?"

There was a long pause and both of them were staring at each other.

"**Are you telling me you slept with Fleur?"** Hermione asked and broke the silence.

"What does Fleur have to do with that? And why the hell should I sleep with her?"

Harry was even more confused than before.

"Well she´s the one that´s pregnant!"

_Oh__…wait. That explains some things!_

"Oh."

Hermione, who got up from the bed during their conversation walked over to Harry.

"What?"

"I thought you were the one that´s pregnant."

His fiancé shook her head.

"Who told you that?"

Now Harry walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ginny, she saw you at the shop for baby clothes."

Hermione began to smile. "Well, Fleur and I went to many of those shops yesterday. Ginny probably just saw me while Fleur was in another part of the store."

She sat down beside him.

"You don´t really think I would cheat on you, would you?"

He shook his head.

"No, it´s…it´s just that I love you so much. And you know how it happened with us. I was only your best friend and you were Ron´s girlfriends and then…"

Suddenly Hermione interrupted him by putting her index finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh." She gave him a smile.

"I will marry you tomorrow and nothing will prevent that!"

Harry smiled back.

* * *

The ceremony would be happening in the garden but right now everybody was inside the burrow at the reception of the guests.

Hermione was wearing a short blue dress that was floating out at the height of her knees and Harry was dressed in black trousers and an elegant shirt. They would change into their wedding outfits when all guests have arrived.

"Have you seen Lavender yet?" Harry asked but Hermione shook her head.

"No…not that I´m looking forward to it." The brunette looked around the room but she couldn´t find Ron´s ex girlfriend. Instead her eyes caught Dean Thomas.

"Did we invite Dean?" Harry followed her look and nodded.

"Yeah, Ginny suggested it." At this moment something in Hermione´s head made _click_.

"She´s clever." A smile spread out across her face.

"I´ll be right back!" and with that Hermione disappeared through the crowd.

"W…what?"

* * *

"Hey Ginny." The young girl startled up and turned around.

"Oh, Hermione. You…you look beautiful!"

_That was really clever…but not clever enough for me. _

"So…where´s your date?"

Ginny was moving from one foot to another. "I don´t have a date. I´m here with my family and friends…that´s enough."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and couldn´t hold the smile back that was spreading out across her face again.

"Ginny, you know that I was known as the smartest girl from Hogwarts. You made us invite Dean so you and he could be at the wedding together without being spotted on a date. Very clever."

Ginny felt caught.

"Well…yeah. I didn´t wanted everyone to know because we´re only together for about 2 months and you know that it didn´t work out the first time."

The brunette pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Oh, Ginny. Sometimes you´re just too cute! I promise I won´t tell anyone."

Now the red head girl smiled too.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did…did Harry talk to you about…about the baby thing? ´Cause I´m really sorry I told him! I thought he already knows and I saw you at this shop…" she stopped talking.

"Don´t worry Ginny, we talked. And just so you know, I´m not the one that´s pregnant."

There was silence for the moment and Ginny was thinking.

"Wait…you went shopping with Fleur…so…it´s her?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I just found out the day we went shopping. But she doesn´t want anyone to know before the wedding is over so if you don´t mind…"

Ginny hugged her tight. "Of course not. I won´t tell anyone!"

"Well than you better rush over to Dean!"

* * *

When Hermione returned to her fiancé she found him sitting in a chair, looking really confused.

"What´s wrong?"

He looked up to her. "Well…I saw Lavender."  
"And that confused you that much? I thought I was the one…"  
"I know with whom she´s here."

As confused as he was it could only be Ron!

_Please, please don´t let it be him!_

"Who is it?"

Harry got up, grabbed Hermione on her shoulders and turned her around so she had to face the people.

"What?" she looked around but couldn´t seem to find Lavender.

"Where is she?"

Harry pointed with his finger into a direction and Hermione´s eyes followed.

When she finally saw what he meant her mouth dropped.

But only for a moment, after that she just couldn´t stop laughing. Hermione put her hand in front of her mouth but that didn´t help much.

"Are…are you serious?" she asked under her breath and Harry nodded.

The picture of Lavender Brown clinging to Neville Longbottom´s arm and snuggling up to him, Hermione would never forget about that.

* * *

"Ok guys. If you want to know it, I´m going to show you my date."

That was Ron who had appeared behind them.

Harry and Hermione turned around, the brunette still had a hard time not to laugh.

"Well, It can´t get worse." Harry grinned and Ron gave him a strange look.

"We…we just saw Lavender with Neville." Hermione bit her lip but couldn´t prevent the smile to spread out across her face.

"You invited Lavender? And with Neville?"

His best friend shook his head. "No, we invited Neville but then we got an owl from Lavender asking what kind of gift we want for the wedding and there we got suspicious because we never invited her."

"Yeah." Hermione continued. "We actually though she was coming with you because you didn´t want to tell us about your date and we thought you were probably back together with her."  
Ron´s eyes grew wide. "You don´t really think I would make that mistake again, would you? But…with Neville?"

"**Ron? Ron where are you?**" they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I´m here honey!"

And out of the crowd appeared Parvati.

Silence. Harry looked over to Parvati, Ron and finally to Hermione.

"That´s too much for such a short period of time."

The brunette smiled. "Oh Ron, why didn´t you tell us? I mean…this is something special!"

She was too lucky to be angry or annoyed in any way, instead of that she hugged Parvati.

"For how long have you been together?"

"Well…I think about 2 months!"

Hermione grinned. "Just like Ginny and Dean!" she said but regret it the moment it slipped out of her mouth.

"Ginny and Dean?" Ron asked.

"Well…I meant…that´s how long they were together back in our 6th year."

_Great…so much for being the known as the smartest girl from Hogwarts…_

"Excuse me, I just gotta go and talk to my sister!"

* * *

Hermione was in her room, getting ready for the ceremony.

She was still nervous as hell and had the feeling she forgot about something.

"Argh…why is my hair so curly? I should have let them straighten it…I´m looking too normal…I gotta…"

"Don´t worry Hermione. You look very beautiful." She turned around and saw her friend Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway.

"Luna!" she rushed towards the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"I´m so glad you made it! How are you?" she smiled.

"I´m very good. What about you, you seem to be pretty nervous."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess that´s just normal. Didn´t you bring someone?"

Now Luna smiled. "Of course I did."

And suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared next to her, he must have waited outside.

"Hello…Miss Granger." He seemed to be really insecure.

_Wait…what? He didn´t called me "Granger"?_

"Hey…and just call me Hermione!" she was still surprised but Draco seemed to have changed.

"Ok. You…you look really great, Hermione." Maybe it was strange, but Hermione liked it and Luna seemed to be happy because she was smiling all the time.

"So…you two…wow. For how long?"

Luna clung to Draco´s arm. "Well it started shortly after the battle. And it´s only getting better!"  
Hermione smiled. "Wow those were many secrets for such a short period of time. I need something to drink!" she walked over to the table with a bottle of red wine on it.

"You want some too?" they nodded.

* * *

Luna stared at the glass in her hand for a long time.

"Are you ok hun?" Draco asked a bit worried.

"Sure I just realized I can´t drink it." She handed it back to Hermione.

"Why?" the brunette put the glass back on the table.

"Well, it´s not good for the baby, isn´t it?"

Pause.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. Well, maybe it wasn´t really her day. It was just a day like every other with a special ceremony. She wasn´t mad, she was happy for them.

"Congrats Luna!" she hugged her friend and smiled at Draco. She was happy for him too. Maybe this was what he had always needed.

It took Draco a second to realize what just happened.

"You…we…we´re having a baby?" with that he took Luna in his arms, lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

Hermione smiled, they were really cute together.

"Guys…guys! I don´t like to interrupt you but the ceremony will start in about 10 minutes so maybe you should go and get a seat! We can celebrate everything later!"

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the garden, waiting. Neville and Lavender and Draco and Luna got curious looks from time to time but they were all forgotten when Hermione came walking down the aisle.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The white, shoulder free dress was sparkling and her brown hair was floating over her shoulders in slight curls.

Her smile at this moment could light up the whole world and that´s how she felt.

This was all she ever wanted. On her way to Harry who was waiting at the end of the aisle she took a look at all the faces.

Ginny, Dean, Draco, Luna, Ron, Parvati, Neville and even Lavender were smiling at her.

Even with all the revealed secrets, and maybe because of them, this was the best day of her life.

* * *

**Haha ok, that was a bit cheesy but sometimes I like it cheesy and kitschy. :P**

**And I know Neville/Lavender & Ron/Parvati is a bit strange but at this moment I couldn't think about any other couples.**

**I hope you liked it and leave a comment! :D**

**laura**


End file.
